Atsuko Kagari
|Gender = Female |Birthplace = Japan |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Brown |Status = Alive |Occupation = Witch Student |Relatives = Unknown Parents |Friends = Lotte Yanson Sucy Manbavaran Amanda O'Neill Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Jasminka Antonenko Ursula Andrew Hanbridge Pisces |Movie = Movie 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = |Country = Japan |Skin Color = White}} , generally known by her nickname , is the main protagonist of Little Witch Academia. She's a first generation witch from Japan. She worships the witch Shiny Chariot, who most people at Luna Nova Academy consider a fraud. Appearance Akko is a girl of average height. She has long brown hair, with straight bangs and part of her hair tied with half updo style in form of a short ponytail behind her head, and also oval brown eyes. She has a pale skin complexion. Personality Akko is best described as an excitable, impulsive, reckless, optimistic, energetic, and short-tempered girl, which consistent with her normally exaggerated expressions. Due to her great determination, she's always up for a challenge, even if it seems too hard for her. As Akko is very social, kind and truly compassive, people are often drawn to her happy disposition. Akko has an idealized view of witches inspired by her childhood idol Shiny Chariot, which clashes with her fellow students' "views". Being her fan, she has a poster of Shiny Chariot in her room, and the concept of Shiny Chariot is often used in her fantasies. It's worth mentioning that she also very immersed in her own fantasies, and sometimes doesn't take other people's into account. This trait was toned down for the TV series, but it is still evident. But it does't mean that she is arrogant: In OVA, Akko realized that she went too far that her friendship with Sucy and Lotte was jeopardized, and thus saddened with what she just did. Despite her impulsiveness, ultimately Akko is a selfless witch who will risk her own self and her reputation to do what is right such as during the 7th episode when she used her last bit of magic in her wand to break open the fishing cage to save a fish's family rather than using it later when they find Pisces (although she coincidentally found Pisces in the cage), the 5th episode when she convinced her friends to go with her and take back the Sorcerer's Stone from the dragons, and during the 8th episode when she volunteered to be the "sacrifice" to go into Sucy's mind and wake her up. Though she has little discipline for study and finds most classes to be boring, Akko is in fact very clever. This is first seen in Episode 1 when she lures the Cockatrice so that it is entangled in the vines of a mandrake plant. In episode 4 she gets Lotte into the city by catching a ride in Luna Nova's food delivery truck. And in episode 9, she is able to quickly bring Mr. Holbrooke to Luna Nova Academy by grabbing onto the Bell Tower's bell and using an Object Repairing Spell to reunite it with its clapper, knowing the clapper is on campus as Miranda Holbrooke's staff. Plot Background Akko was born in an unspecified location in Japan. She is from a family without magical lineage. During her childhood, her parents brought her to Shiny Chariot's magic show. Amazed and inspired by the show, she wished to become a witch someday just like Shiny Chariot. In order to achieve her dream, somehow Akko learned that the Luna Nova Academy, school from which Chariot graduated, was accepting students without magic inheritance and managed to enroll there, despite her total ignorance of magic. Little Witch Academia The Enchanted Parade TV Series TV Series of Little Witch Academia reimagines the plot and events which previously seen in manga and shorts. As with first OVA, Akko started her adventures from enrolled within Luna Nova Academy where she struggles in study magic, but little did she knew that ever since she uncovered Shiny Chariot, a great destiny to revive world of magic awaits her. Relationships Lotte Yanson Lotte is one of Akko's best friends. They have a better relationship than Akko and Sucy, though Akko's brash impulsiveness often worries or even annoys Lotte. In the TV series, Lotte does not seem to be as annoyed with Akko's impulsive behavior, but she still worries about her friend's safety (as well as her own safety). Akko greatly appreciates Lotte for her kindness and she is impressed at Lotte's ability to communicate with spirits. Lotte also gives Akko advice on what to do in tight situations and reminds her of any potential consequences of Akko's actions. Sucy Manbavaran Sucy is also one of Akko's best friends. Sucy uses Akko as the main subject of her spells and potions, much to Akko's annoyance, and has the habit of mocking Akko's poor skills, but they get along nevertheless. It's not surprising that they had rocky starts, as in the 1st episode Sucy had Akko's bird-shaped bag turned to life and peck on her left eye and then scared the daylight out of her by uses ropes that transmuted into snakes. Despite Sucy's constant mockery of Akko, Akko thinks of Sucy as one of her closest friends, as she volunteered to dive into Sucy's mind to wake her up from her coma in the 8th episode. Amanda O'Neill They are good friends in both the OVAs and the TV series. Akko met Amanda in the second OVA after they were forced to team up and plan the witch parade. They easily befriended one another, most likely due to their similar rebellious natures. When Akko invited the others to help with the parade float, Amanda, along with Constanze and Jasminka were the first ones to show up. In the TV series, there is some mild hostility, as they occasionally argue with each other such as during the 5th episode. Despite that, they do take part in friendly small talk, like during the 7th episode when Akko mentioned Amanda's skill in broom flying and asking Amanda if she considered to become a broom dancer. Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Not much is known about their relationship. It is implied that they are good friends. Jasminka Antonenko Not much is known about their relationship. It is implied that they are good friends. Diana Cavendish In the television series, Akko doesn't like Diana at all for her somewhat arrogant character, and sees her as a rival, while Diana sees her as a simple lower witch who doesn't understand the true meaning of becoming witch and magic. She is always trying to prove herself better than Diana whom she views as "stubborn". The fact that Diana is a much more competent witch is very frustrating to her. Another reason why Akko dislikes Diana is because she does not like Shiny Chariot, though unaware that Diana herself used to idolize Shiny Chariot. Despite their rivalry, Diana isn't derogatory towards Akko unlike Hannah and Barbara; instead of outright insulting her she criticizes Akko's dreams. Even so, their relationship seemed improved upon Diana gaining some respect for Akko's passion and great determination. In the OVAs, their dynamic remains roughly the same, however Diana acted a bit more snobbishly in the OVAs. It was also implied that Akko realized Diana's former idolization of Shiny Chariot. Hannah and Barbara Akko is constantly bullied by these two in both the OVAs and the TV series. While in the OVAs, they usually ridiculed Akko with Diana, they belittle her without Diana's presence. In fact, they outright antagonize Akko unlike Diana. Akko considers them to be a nuisance and is constantly being put down by the two. Ursula Ms. Ursula is a teacher at Luna Nova and is also Akko's mentor. Akko greatly appreciates Ursula's hospitality, especially since most of the Luna Nova faculty is very scornful of Akko. And unlike the other faculty, she never seems to be irritated of Akko's brashness and is willing to help her pupil fix the situation. Ursula sees a lot of her younger self in Akko; she admires Akko's confidence and selflessness and sees great potential in her. During the 7th episode when Ms. Finnelan stated that Akko was a failure, Ursula furiously rebutted and exclaimed at how ignorant Ms. Finnelan's remark was. Occasionally, she has quick lapses of inner self-reflection whenever Akko talks about Shiny Chariot. Akko does not realize that Ursula is Shiny Chariot, however. She taught Akko that people don't get what they want but what they had put effort through their experiences, a teaching that she gained from her own mentor. Also unknown to her, Ursula was entrusted by Woodward to make sure that Akko will fully wake up the rest of the Seven Words of the Arcturus in order to break the seal of Grand Triskellion. Andrew Hanbridge Andrew seems to have taken interest in Akko after their encounter with the Arcas and their trip to the fountain. It is implied that Akko finds Andrew to be attractive, however she dislikes his constant remarks about magic being useless in the modern world. However, after they had a conversation on the fountain in his mansion during the celebratory party, Andrew seems to slightly change his opinion of magic. Abilities and Equipment Due to her mundane background, Akko is very incompetent with magic, especially in the use of flying brooms despite she has practised this skill several times. However, her potential with magic is unmistakable (though only certain few that able to see it), as she can use the Shiny Rod that was once belonged to Shiny Chariot in impressive prowess, both to turned it into bow, arrow, ballista and axe forms. Even so, her prowess in magic improves over time as seen in the second OVA where she is much better than in the first OVA albeit not very remarkable. While this remained consistent in anime, her development is obviously slow compared to other witches. Like most witches, Akko can project beams of energy by using her wand, (which become in great explosions while using the Shiny Rod in its offensive forms), is able to levitate objects or people and move them to certain extent, and change the form of other animals, though at the start she accidentally gave herself and others animal traits. She also learned to use revitalization magic to make Pappiliodyas emerge from their chrysalis, even if they are weak or agonizing, as well as could learn to use fusion magic to increase the power of her spells, even being able to perform the extremely complicated Nullification Spell which can negate any kind of magic. After she began to study with Ursula, Akko began to improve more consistently on her classes, and learned how to repair a broken a simple object with a magic powder to improve its effectiveness to later repair more complex objects. Her greatest strength however, comes from her strong determination that allowed her to overcome even the most challenging obstacles. The fact that she keeps moving forward on planning Happy Time Project for Witch Parade (with Sucy and Lotte left the said project out of stressed by Akko's impulsive control freak attitude), facing an enormous magic-eating dragon, riding a wild sentient Shooting Star broomstick, trying to fight with a magical enhanced polar bear to know if she could get the power of stars, trying her best to study for exams, try to solve one of the most important magic rules after she broken one, a well as talking to the Blue Moon's future teller spirit are testaments of her determination. Shiny Rod A powerful staff that has amazing unknown abilities. Although Akko is still unable to use it at will, she has been able in certain situations and revive the Seven Words of Arcturus. It can transform into a bow and create an arrow from thin air. She also managed to transform it into a great axe to launch a frontal attack. Shooting Star A legendary flying broom filled with its own magical energy. She only possesed the broom during a flying tournament. Voice actors |en= |pt_br=Ana Elena Bittencourt |es_la=Marlene Pérez |it=Stefania de Peppe |fr_eu= }} Trivia * Her surname can mean both and in Japanese. ** Depending on the writing, her given name can have various meanings, such as or , both which fit her personality. * Her English voice actress, Erica Mendez, also voices Ryūko Matoi from , another production. Similarly, Diana's voice actress Laura Post also voices Ragyō Kiryūin in the same series. ** Akko also shares both her Japanese and English voice actresses with Gon Freecss from . Gallery Official art Akko sheet.png|Akko's character design from the official website. Akko Design.jpg Akko SD art.png|Akko's SD art from the official anime website. Screen captures Akko.jpg IMG_0192.JPG IMG_0193.JPG Little-Witch-Academia-07-3.jpg 8909.jpg Unknowni.png 02.png 01.png Young Akko reading cards.png Akko being horrified by love wasp's victim.jpg Comm.png HippoAkko.png Animated gifs Akko child.gif|Akko watching Shiny Chariot's performance as a child. Angry Akko.gif|Akko hits her head in the bed. Fiery Akko.gif|Akko excited. Akko Lotte Sucy confus.gif|Akko with Lotte and Sucy. Akko Shiny Arc.gif|Akko using Shiny Arc Akko Excited.gif|Akko excited for the parade. Akko Dance Training.gif|Akko training with the brooms. Akko Broom Dance.gif|Akko during the parade. Akko cry.gif|Akko cries after making up with Lotte. 19e.gif|Akko causing an explosion in the Fundamental Alchemy class. References es:Atsuko Kagari Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Luna Nova Academy Student